A Flaming Heart, a Pure Soul
by RainblackDash
Summary: Hoonohoshi is stuck on Equestria, and havoc reigns in various cities. An old enemy is rising, and if he is to be defeated an alliance must be formed and secrets must be revealed. And before it's all over a romance will bloom.


Second ever story. Yay. In my opinion this is really good. I really hope you think the same. Review, Rate, and most importantly PLEASE PM! Enjoy. I own OCs

Chapter 1

As a shaman, I've done some pretty strange things. But nothing can compare to how weird this was.

My name is Hoonohoshi Ookami, and I'm a 13 year old shaman.

My ghost's name is Himaru Taiyou. He was 14 when he died. "How did he die?" You ask. He was killed in the forest by a wolf. Literally tore him to pieces. Really, it's a miracle that his ghost's form wasn't separated. But he's pretty strong and he's a pretty cool ghost to have around, so I have no complaints.

We both can openly admit that we're REALLY lazy, but serious when we have to be. That's almost never, but you can't blame us; there are never any times where we had to be serious. Plus, I don't think I'd ever be in a serious situation.

I was dead wrong.

I woke up on the limb of a tree. My shirt was actually caught in a tree branch. I looked up and saw a sharp brown figure (the branch) sticking right through my shirt. When I tried to reach for it-

SNAP!

About 2 seconds later...

THUD!

Pain shot through my back or a minute or so.

"Owwww!" I moaned for about a minute or so. When I was able to get back on my own feet, I could actually take in my surroundings. No doubt, I was in a forest. Trees as far as the eye could see. When I looked up, I could only see the green of leaves. Suddenly an idea popped in to my head. 'I might be able to see more from a birds-eye view' I thought. For that I might have to integrate.

I pulled a memorial tablet from my pocket and summoned Himaru. Suddenly, out popped a red-haired, lazy ghost, who was currently sleeping. I decided to wake him as gently as possible.

"Himaru," I whispered, "Himaru, wake up."

After a few minutes, my patience escaped, and whispered turned to full fledged yelling. When he still didn't wake up, I raised my hand and brought it across his face. As expected he awoke. And he looked like a fool, a startled fool with a fresh handprint across his face.

Yep. He's the lazies out of the both of us.

"What in the world was that for!?" He shouted.

"Hey, I tried the easier way, first," I explained.

"You better have a good reason for that!?" He threatened as his hands lit on fire.

Forgot to mention. Himaru can control fire.

"Look around you," I suggested.

His flames diminished as he observed. I started to think he knew why I woke him up.

"Dude. Where are we?" He asked

"I don't really know. We might be able to get a better view up top. I woke you so we can integrate," I replied.

"Let's do it,"He said.

As I got ready to integrate, Himaru went into spirit flame mode. I grabbed Himaru, leaped into the air for dramatic effect, and-

"Integrate!"

When I landed, I jumped a few times to see if I could control my body. Eeyup, I'm at 100% integration. At the very most, I could stay stay in this form for 8 hours before I would exhaust and have to exorcise my ghost out. But I had to focus on the task at hand; and get out of this forest.

I jumped on a branch I had broken earlier. Then I had jumped on a higher branch.

Then higher...

Then higher...

Then higher...

Then higher...

Until I busted out of the top of the forest. I could see just about everything.

And I couldn't believe what I saw.

Beyond the forest was unbelievable. I saw a giant cloud with what looked like a city on top of it. Somewhere near it was a HUGE castle and city right beside it.

I know I sound like a kid now and that this is a horrible description, but this is really what I saw.

It was pretty clear that-

"This is not Earth."

(Completed chapter. The cities in the description if you didn't know were Canterlot and Cloudsdale. I know it's not the best but later it'll get really good, so keep reading. Also please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I know this story's missing an element. Please review, rate, and PM. Thanks for reading and until next time.


End file.
